Afeksi Kelabu Sang Lara
by Diversi Terra
Summary: Pein Yahiko Si sister komplex akut yang tak segan-segan memberi pelajaran pada siapapun yang menyakiti adik sepupunya./ Bahkan menghajar wanita pun tak apa-apa./ Tak peduli dianggap menyebalkan./ Tak peduli dianggap arogan. /Tapi terkadang ... tindakannya yang tergesa-gesa, melukai seorang gadis yang tak tahu apa-apa./ Hyuuga Hinata yang meringkuk bersimbah darah akibat ulah Pein.
1. Chapter 1

**Afeksi Kelabu Sang Lara  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini  
standar warning applied**

.

Hinata menangis. Air mata turun dan membuat luka di pipinya yang mengeluarkan darah bertambah sakit. Ringisan mengiringi tiap sedu sedan yang keluar dari bibirnya yang sobek serta mengeluarkan likuid merah yang amis.

Darah yang tak sengaja tertelah melalui tenggorokan membuat Hinata mual. Bau besi berkarat yang berasal dari cairan tubuhnya sendiri benar-benar menganggu hidung.

Si gadis indigo masih menangis. Memandang samar pada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri angkuh dengan bersidekap. Sementara dibelakangnya, laki-laki lain mengikuti sembari sesekali mengusap-usap buku-buku jari mereka yang memerah dan sedikit lecet.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Si pria mulai berbicara. Suaranya pelan, dalam dan membuat Hinata merinding, "ini akibat yang kau terima bila terus membuat adikku sakit hati. Ingat, aku bisa langsung menghabisimu saat ini juga jika aku mau. Tapi kuberi kau pengampunan. Asal kau harus menjauh pergi dari Uchiha keras kepala itu. Sekali saja aku melihat kau mengobrol dengannya, aku pastikan kau tak bisa menatap dunia lagi."

Hinata masih menangis, lalu terbatuk. Dadanya sesak. Dan darah lagi-lagi keluar seiring batuknya yang terasa sakit.

Gadis itu meringkuk, gemetar ketakutan kemudian memohon ampun. Pada seorang pria bersurai jingga dengan tindik dimana-mana.

Tak ada pembalasan atas kata-kata permintaan maaf Hinata. Si pria sangar itu memandang sekilas pada sang gadis pemalu tanpa belas kasihan, mendecak kesal karena mendapati seorang gadis yang membuat adik sepupunya menjadi uring-uringan dan membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

Panggil Pein sister kompleks atau apapun itu. Yang pasti dia mengasihi Naruko teramat sangat. Sampai rela berbuat apapun untuk sepupu hiperaktifnya itu. Mengingat Naruko hanya mempunyai dia sebagai saudara yang paling dekat.

Gadis cantik bersurai pirang panjang yang menjadi yatim piatu, sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal pada kecelakaan pesawat ketika umur mereka masih berada di tahun ke delapan.

Jadi, Ketika Naruko pulang ke rumah mereka dengan mata merah, jejak air mata di pipi yang masih lembab, serta hidung meler. Pein tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis itu.

Naruko bercerita semua. Air mata mengalir di sela-sela kalimat yang meluncur. Tentang perasaan kesalnya pada seorang gadis kelas sebelah yang merebut atensi bocah laki-laki yang dari SMA kelas satu sudah ditaksir si pirang. Perasaan malunya ketika Sasuke—Anak yang Naruko suka— justru menolak ajakannya untuk pulang bersama dan justru mengajak gadis lain bersurai indigo panjagn. Serta perasaan cemburu yang meledak-ledak di dalam hati Naruto manakala Sasuke memandangi terus si gadis kelas sebelah yang sedang pelajaran olahraga di lapangan sekolah.

Padahal Naruko lebih cantik, padahal si Uzumaki tentu lebih populer, padahal menurut logika pun Naruko terlampau patut untuk Sasuke daripada gadis lain yang membuat perasaannya memburuk.

Dia. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis biasa yang tak cocok bersanding dengan orang sekelas Sasuke.

Cupu. Tak populer. Gagap. Dan selalu kacau jika kegugupan menyerangnya.

Naruko selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, sejak kecil Pein selalu mengusahakan semua keinginannya terkabulkan. Bahkan tak perlu diminta, banyak lelaki yang tergila-gila pada Naruko.

Iya. Karena Naruto tak pernah menerima kenyataan yang jauh dari kebiasaan.

"Aku benci sekali pada Hinata Hyuuga itu, Nii-san."

Hyuuga Hinata.

Satu nama sudah dipegang Pein. Pemuda itu memeluk Naruko agar membuatnya sedikit membaik. Sementara tangan kanannya mengepal keras. Semua kekesalan terendap di hati. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi.

Dia harus membuat perhitungan. Menjadikan si Hyuuga Hinata mendapat pembalasan yang setimpal karena berani menyakiti adiknya yang berharga.

Dan tentu saja, tentu saja untuk ukuran Pein Yahiko. Mencari seorang gadis tak terlalu sulit. Apalagi banyak siswa dan siswi yang sudah mengetahui reputasinya. Hanya butuh gertakan sedikit saja, dan semua informasi yang dia cari mengalir bak pancuran air yang tak berpenghalang.

Sabtu sore, ketika jadwal klub buku yang diikuti Hinata selesai. Saat itulah pembalasan baru akan dimulai.

Yahiko menyeringai. Sepertinya menyenangkan menyiksa seorang gadis culun.

.

.

.

Pein masih memandang sengit pada Hinata. Meludah ke samping kirinya, membuat gudang sekolah yang kotor bertambah kotor.

Dia berjongkok, berbicara lagi pada si gadis yang berantakan. "Menjauhlah sedapat mungkin dari jarak pandangku, Hyuuga."

Lalu dia berdiri, membiarkan anak buahnya mengikuti di belakang. Dan mengabaikan pintu gudang yang terbuka lebar.

Hinata masih menangis, semakin keras. Sampai tersengguk-sengguk, tak bisa menghentikan gemetar di tubuh yang terus saja membuatnya tambah terganggu.

Merutuki nasibnya yang tak beruntung.

Si gadis tak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan tak sadar perasaan Sasuke sampai Pein mengatakannya langsung.

Sungguh Hinata tak peduli, dia tak memiliki rasa apapun pada sang Uchiha bungsu. Berpikiran untuk disukai Sasuke pun sama sekali tidak terlintas di otak kanan dan kirinya.

Harusnya Pein Yahiko bertanya dulu padanya, harusnya dia tak langsung diseret ke gudang belakang sekolah yang sepi dan suram setelah pulang dari klub buku, harusnya pukulan-pukulan menyakitkan dan menyesakan ini tak dia terima dengan tiba-tiba.

Hinata mati rasa, darah terus mengalir dari luka-luka terbuka di tubuhnya. Bingung memilih alasan apa yang harus dia kemukakan ketika dia pulang dan orang tuanya mendapati dia babak belur menyedihkan seperti ini.

Si pendiam sulit bernapas. Dadanya yang sempat terantuk meja rusak ketika anak buah pein meninju perutnya seolah baru menunjukan eksistansi luka.

Hinata mencoba meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa, tapi perlu perjuangan lebih yang membuat dadanya bertambah sakit.

Dia sendiri di sini. Tergeletak di lantai gudang yang kotor penuh debu. Tak mampu melangkah pergi. Kesusahan karena untuk mengangkat kepala saja serasa dibebani balok berkilo-kilo beratnya.

Suasana senja tak membantu sama sekali. Sinar matahari perlahan menjauhi gudang gelap tanpa penerangan itu.

Cahaya hangat dengan cepat meninggalkan Hinata. Angin malam yang dingin sudah bersiap sedia berjaga. Sang dewi malam dipastikan sudah duduk tenang disinggasana tunggalnya yang sendiri.

Hinata menatap miris pintu gudang.

Tak mau berharap ada yang kesini. Kemungkinan besar dia ditemukan oleh penjaga sekolah keesokannya harinya, membuatnya mau tak mau menginap di ruang kotor pengap yang suram dan sumpek.

Sang sulung Hyuuga takut setengah mati. Dia benci gelap. Benci sendirian. Benci tak berdaya yang hanya bisa mengharapkan pertolongan dari orang lain saja.

Dan benci pada Pein Yahiko.

Yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan asing hingga emosinya yang terbiasa tenang menjadi bergejolak dan mungkin naik ke ubun-ubun.

Benci Pein Yahiko yang arogan.

Benci Pein Yahiko yang tak memberinya kejelasan.

Benci sekali. Benci. Benci sekali.

.

.

.

Mungkin sudah pukul enam petang. Hinata tak peduli. Dia mencoba memejamkan mata. Membuat waktu dua belas jam yang akan dia lewati di gudang segera berlalu dengan cepat.

Meyakinkan diri kalau dia akan terbangun keesokan harinya dengan penjaga sekolah yang akan datang menolong.

Rasa pening menyerang Hinata. Membuat dia yakin seratus persen kalau dia tidak akan tertidur, melainkan tergeletak jatuh pingsan disini.

Kepalanya seolah berputar, total mati rasa. Rasa mual menggelegak. Tapi sakit dikepala mengalihkan semuanya.

"Hinata!"

Kelopak mata terbuka, dua orang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"hei, bangun!"

Dengan kinerja mata yang tak utuh seratus persen, Hinata masih bisa mengenali dua orang yang datang bak malaikat penolong.

Lengkung senyum tercipta di wajahnya yang pucat dan berlumuran darah. Syukurlah ada Shino dan Kiba yang datang disaat yang tepat seperti sekarang ini.

Hinata baru saja akan berterima kasih atas kebaikan dua sahabatnya itu ketika gelap menguasai matanya. Sang Hyuuga sulung masih bisa mendengar, perkataan-perkataan panik yang terus di dengungkan kedua sahabat baiknya itu. Tapi dia tak tahu lagi bagaimana kelanjutannya.

Karena setelah gelap yang datang. Dia terpelosok ke lubang gelap yang kedap suara.

Hinata jatuh pingsan.

TBC

* * *

Yap,  
Jumpa lagi.  
Sesuai genre h/c yang saya ambil, maka tak ada adegan pembalasan dendam dengan darah dimana-mana.  
(Antisipasi siapa tahu ada yang ingin ceritanya mengarah ke situ.)

Kalau lancar, up-date yang ini akan gantian dengan fiksi MC saya yang satu lagi.  
Berjarak dua minggu (kalau saya sedang aktif nulis, dan ide mengalir.)

Terima Kasih.  
Div


	2. Chapter 2

**Afeksi Kelabu Sang Lara  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini  
standar warning applied**

.

Pein pulang ke rumah ketika teriakan menggelegar Naruko dari ujung tangga lantai dua terdengar. Senyum tipisnya terukir.

"Kau berkelahi lagi?" Tanya Naruko cepat, melihat dengan jelas luka di pelipis kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah. "Paman tak akan senang jika kau terus-terusan berkelahi, Pein."

"Dia tak mungkin peduli. Aku berani menjaminnya."

Naruko menghela napas pelan, terlalu terbiasa pada sepupunya yang keras kepala. Dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Menggeret pein ke sofa terdekat yang bisa dia jangkau. Mendudukan sepupu yang dia kasihi itu dan menyuruhnya tetap diam sampai dia kembali membawa obat untuk luka pein yang masih berdarah.

.

.

.

Mulanya hitam, tak terdengar.

Lalu hitam, dan mulai bisa mendengar.

"Dia kenapa, Kiba?"

"Kami tak tahu, Neji."

"Kalian kan temannya."

"Sumpah demi rambut panjangmu itu, Neji. Kami tak tahu."

Terdengar, dan hitam mulai tersingkirkan dengan cahaya terlampau terang yang berebut masuk.

"Hinata?"

Satu sosok dengan wajah familiar yang pertama dilihat retina mata Hinata adalah kakak sepupu yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Neji-nii ..."

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Syukurlah." Hembusan napas penuh kelegaan dari Neji bisa Hinata lihat, "Siapa? Siapa yang berani melakukan ini terhadapmu?"

Kelebatan sosok besar bersurai oranye dan penuh tindik itu kembali mampir di otak Hinata, mengingat pandangan tajam yang mampu membunuhnya hanya dengan tatapan mengerikan itu.

Tiba-tiba gemetar menyerang Hinata, dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubunnya.

Ketakutan teramat sangat yang berpusat karena orang asing yang tiba-tiba menghajarnya, menguasai semua indera Hinata.

Air mata turun susul menyusul dengan mendadak. Kiba, Shino dan Neji terkejut bukan main, mereka tak menyangka reaksi Hinata begitu menyedihkan seperti ini.

Sampai hari itu berakhir, satu kata pun tidak keluar sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Neji yang terlontar untuk Hinata.

Karena Hinata takut. Takut luar biasa hingga membuatnya ingin pindah saja dari sekolah itu.

Tapi kondisi keluarganya yang sedang kerepotan masalah ekonomi tentu tak dapat mendukung keinginannya, dan mungkin saja pein semakin menyiksanya jika dia berani membocorkan nama orang yang membuatnya sampai masuk rumah sakit seperti ini.

Membayangkannya saja sudah terlalu ngeri.

Tentu Hinata tidak mau sampai itu terjadi.

Dan karena itu, menjauhi semua hal yang berkaitan dengan pein, Naruko Uzumaki, dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah hal mutlak yang tak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah seminggu tidak masuk, alih-alih berkata jujur, Hinata lebih memilih menulis kecelakaan sebagai akibat dia masuk rumah sakit di surat ijin yang diberikan pada wali kelasnya.

Luka memar di pipi miliknya masih terlihat meski samar, berangkatnya pagi sekali dari pada biasanya.

Menghindar dari hal-hal pembawa sial yang akan ditemui jika dia berangkat seperti biasa.

Dia tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian Sasuke. Tak mau menjadi pusat kecemburuan Naruko. Dan berakhir menjadi pusat segala kemarahan Pein.

Hinata terduduk di kursi kesayangannya, meja paling depan pojok. Yang langsung bersebelahan dengan jendela.

Buku tugas yang sudah dia persiapkan sedemikian rupa mulai dikeluarkan satu persatu, absen satu minggu membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga. Memberikan semangat pada Hinata yang mereka pikir benar-benar mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas, lalu Shikamaru, selaku ketua kelas menjadi orang yang menjelaskan tugas-tugas yang datang disaat Hinata tidak masuk.

Mengingat kawan sekelasnya masih menaruh perhatian pada eksistensinya yang tak bisa dikatakan terang di kelas, membuat Hinata melengkungkan senyum gembira.

Termenung sendiri di kelas yang masih sepi cukup merebut pikiran, hingga tak sadar matahari mulai naik perlahan ke singgasana yang sesungguhnya.

Teman sekelas Hinata satu persatu berangkat dan membuat suasana ramai yang perlahan tercipta.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari sosok bersurai merah jambu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Si manik bulan tersenyum lembut, "Sudah, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengacungkan ibu jarinya, lalu menepuk sekilas pundak Hinata dan akhirnya duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Meja yang berada tepat dibelakang Hinata.

Pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa, ada Orochimaru yang mengisi biologi hari ini.

Mengawali pembelajarannya dengan keluhan alih-alih ucapan salam seperti yang seharusnya.

Lagi-lagi tentang anak-anak kelas sebelah yang katanya kelas unggulan tapi berkelakuan bak setan yang dikurung dalam satu wadah yang sama.

Hinata tersenyum ketika melihat wajah pucat Orochimaru yang perlu dikasihani itu, setidaknya ekspresi sang guru eksentrik mampu menjadi penghibur bagi Hinata.

.

.

.

Pelajaran kedua dan ketiga adalah olahraga, Hinata dan teman-teman sekelasnya sudah berada di lapangan sekolah.

Mematuhi gerakan-gerakan pemanasan yang aneh dan terlampau lama dari gai-sensei. Jika saja Shikamaru tidak bertanya tentang olahraga apa yang akan dilakukan hari ini, tentu guru kelewat semangat itu masih menyuruh anak didiknya untuk pemanasan sekitar satu jam lagi, sampai waktu olahraga benar-benar habis.

Manik bulan Hinata memperhatikan satu persatu teman sekelasnya yang berlari untuk pengambilan nilai, dia terduduk di pinggir lapangan dengan Tenten. Menekuk lututnya.

Tak menyadari ada sepasang mata hitam kelam dari kelas sebelah yang tengah memperhatikannya dari jendela dengan teramat antusias.

"Hei."

Hinata menoleh, Kiba dan Shino datang menghampiri. Jam olahraga kelas Hinata menabrak waktu istirahat, biasanya mereka istirahat setelah jam olahraga benar-benar habis dan itu berarti mereka beristriahat kala siswa lain sudah masuk dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Tak masalah sebenarnya, dan karena ini justru bisa membuat dua teman sejak kecilnya, Kiba dan Shino, bisa menemui Hinata meski mereka berbeda kelas.

"Nanti kami mau beli Album terbaru Killer Bee, mau ikut?" ajak Kiba. Dia duduk di sebelah Kanan Hinata, sementara Shino berada disebelah pemuda dengan tato merah di pipi.

Hinata terdiam sebentar, menimbang keputusan yang akan diambil, "Habis pulang sekolah?"

"Ya," jawab Kiba cepat.

Si gadis bersurai indigo menoleh ke arah tenten, "Kau mau ikut, Tenten?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng, "Aku tak begitu suka dengan Killer Bee, kalian saja."

Hinata mengangguk paham lalu mengiyakan ajakan teman baiknya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau selalu saja kemari jika istirahat."

Suara tak asing yang hampir tiap hari tertangkap telinga membuat Pein menoleh, mendapati sepupunya yang kelewat hiperaktif berjalan mendekat kepada dia yang terduduk di lantai atap sekolah.

"Nih." Naruko melempar roti isi melon yang baru saja dia beli di kantin sekolah. Ditangkap dengan baik oleh Pein.

"Aku mau cerita nih," ujar Naruko lagi, tak menunggu respon, seolah pernyataannya tadi hanya formalitas saja, "tiga hari yang lalu aku baru sadar kalau Hyuuga Hinata tidak berangkat. Bukannya khawatir atau bagaimana, kau tahu kalau rasa penasaranku tinggi sekali kan? Jadi aku tanya kepada teman sekelasnya, dan ternyata dia kecelakaan. Pein, ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Pein menoleh, mengernyit. Tak menyampaikan perkataan lewat kata. Hanya perijinan pada Naruko untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terhenti.

"Apa aku salah jika merasa senang ketika tahu kalau gadis itu celaka?"

Pein terdiam. Jawaban tak tersedia di otaknya. Dia masih terdiam untuk beberapa detik kemudian ketika tangannya yang besar menyentil pelan pelipis Naruko, "Ku pikir kau tak salah. Kau membencinya karena dia merebut atensi orang yang kau sayangi, itu wajar saja kan?"

Naruko tersenyum, terangguk-angguk dengan semangat. Perasaan bersalah karena sempat merasa senang ketika mendengar musibah yang menimpa orang lain berangsur-angsur mulai menghilang.

Tawanya mulai lepas, dan bisa kembali menunjukan deretan giginya yang putih. Dia menepuk keras pundak sepupu berandalannya itu, "Kau memang benar-benar pintar mengembalikan moodku yang semula memburuk."

Pein tak menanggapi, matanya memandang jauh ke hamparan langit di atasnya. Pemuda itu bersandar pada teralis besi yang menjadi pengaman di atap sekolah, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan yang dibawakan Naruko.

Hening tercipta, meski ada Naruko yang sedari tadi grasak grusuk tak bisa diam.

"Pein." Seruan Naruko terdengar, mau tak mau membuat Pein membelokan atensi kembali ke sepupunya daripada memandang sekumpulan mega yang bergerombol nun jauh di atas sana.

"Aku tak tahu kau sudah tahu gadis yang bernama Hinata atau belum. Tapi jika kau tak tahu, aku akan menunjukan padamu bagaimana rupa gadis itu."

Si surai pirang panjang menarik lengan baju Pein, memaksa sang pemuda bertindik itu untuk melihat orang yang akan dia tunjukan wajahnya.

"Kau lihat?" Naruko masih bermonolog, menunjuk satu titik di lapangan sekolah yang bisa terlihat dari tempat mereka berdiam diri sekarang, "dia yang sedang duduk dengan seorang gadis bercepol dan disampingnya ada dua anak laki-laki entah siapa. Aku heran, kenapa gadis seperti itu yang disukai Sasuke. Maksudku, aku saja baru tahu ada gadis seangkatanku yang bernama Hinata. Tentu kalau Ino yang kita bicarakan akan beda soal."

Mata berlensa kontak ungu milik pein memandang Hinata bosan. Hanya menuruti kemauan sang sepupu agar tak murka kepada dia. Toh, dia sudah tahu wajah dari gadis yang menjadi sumber kecemburuan Naruko.

"Dan aku sempat melihat Sasuke yang terus memandang lapangan sekolah saat istirahat tadi. Rupanya gadis itu yang tengah dia pandang." Perkataan Naruko mulai dicampuri nada bergetar.

"Kau ingin menangis? Sebaiknya tahan saja agar tidak berlanjut. Cukup tahu saja, wajahmu jelek sekali jika menangis."

Sang Uzumaki hiperaktif yang kelopak matanya semula berair memajukan bibir sebal, memukul keras lengan Pein, lalu mengusap air mata yang keluar dengan terpaksa.

"Kau menyebalkan Pein. Beruntung kau punya sepupu baik sepertiku."

"Itu bukan keberuntungan ku rasa."

Pukulan tak lagi diterima Pein, hanya kata-kata terlampau berlebihan yang dilontarkan Naruko.

"Baru pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang seperti ini, Pein. Aku benar-benar berubah menjadi rubah menakutkan."

"Dari dulu kau sudah seperti itu."

Naruko mendecak kesal, "Bisa tidak kau menghentikan selaanmu yang benar-benar merusak suasana hatiku, Pein?"

Pein mengangkat bahu tak peduli, dia kembali memandang kanvas buatan Tuhan yang diberi warna biru.

.

.

.

Pandangannya tak terfokus, untuk melihat satu bak sampah di ujung jalan sana saja seperti melihat selusin bak sampah yang berjejer bersamaan.

Lebam kebiruan yang tercetak jelas di sekeliling mata bagian kirinya semakin membuat rumit penglihatan pemuda itu. Seolah beban berat tengah menggelayuti mata.

Pelipisnya berdarah, bibirnya pecah dan mengeluarkan darah. Terasa amis dan bau karat yang merebak langsung menghantam penciumannya. Pusing di kepala menjadi hal kesekian yang sudah tidak bisa lagi merebut atensi.

Pein. Berjalan tertatih meninggalkan gang sempit yang sempat menjadi area perkelahiannya dengan beberapa pemuda lain sekolah yang sengaja menantangnya berkelahi. Pemuda itu sadar dia sendirian, sementara lawannya berkali lipat lebih banyak dari pada si surai oranye. Tapi bukan Pein namanya jika menampik satu tantangan terbuka.

Meski harus babak belur, meski harus menjadi bulan-bulanan dan samsak hidup dari beberapa orang, Pein akhirnya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang masih bisa berjalan setelah perkelahian sengit itu.

Akar permasalahannya tak begitu dipahami bahkan oleh Pein sendiri, musuhnya sudah terlampau banyak hingga alasan orang-orang yang ingin mencelakainya pun bukan lagi hal yang patut diketahui penyebabnya.

Masih dengan batuk yang menyemburkan darah, Pein berjalan pelan ke arah tempat duduk yang tersedia dua meter lagi.

Hari mulai gelap. Lampu jalan sudah dinyalakan, mustahil jika dia pulang dengan keadaan seperti sekarang ini.

Dan pilihan sulit ketika harus menghubungi Naruko. Bukan apa-apa, tapi mendengarkan ceramah tak berujung dari gadis itu justru hal terburuk yang bisa Pein bayangkan.

Pein sampai di meja panjang. Mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Semakin dia menghirup napas, semakin sesak pula dadanya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Seorang nenek tua datang tiba-tiba dan menanyakan keadaannya, salahkan saja Pein dengan pakaiannya yang robek dan darah dimana-mana.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baa-san."

"Kau terlihat tak baik. Apakah perlu aku mengantarmu ke dokter? Kebetulan ada klinik di dekat sini."

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, Baa-san."

Si nenek terdiam, pertanyaan tak terlontar lagi. Dia hanya terduduk disamping Pein. Seolah berjaga-jaga kalau Pein bisa saja ambruk dan butuh pertolongan.

Pein hampir kehilangan kesadaran ketika sang nenek mengejutkannya.

"Nona, apa kau kenal pemuda ini? Aku lihat seragam kalian sama? Apa dia teman sekelasmu?"

Demi penasaran yang menuntut untuk dipenuhi kemauannya, Pein mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk melebarkan kelopak mata.

Di depan sana, seorang gadis yang pernah dia hajar habis-habisan tengah berdiri gamang dengan lengan yang mencengkram erat tas selempangnya. Keengganan untuk mendekat jelas sekali terlihat bahkan di mata pein yang tak seratus persen berfungsi dengan benar.

"Nona?"

"B-bukan, Baa-san. Aku tak mengenalnya."

Gemetar ketakutan masih bisa dilihat Pein, kekehan samar bermuara dari mulut pemuda itu. Hal mustahil untuk meminta pertolongan pada orang yang pernah dia lukai fisiknya.

Pandangan curiga tertuju pada Hinata dari nenek tua yang sepertinya tak percaya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk membawanya ke klinik disekitar sini?"

"Tidak usah, Baa-chan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," potong Pein cepat.

Bahu Hinata yang menegang dan kaku berubah menjadi seperti sedia kala. Dia baru saja pulang dari ajakan sang kawan tentang mencari album terbaru Killer Bee saat ditengah perjalanannya pulang ke rumah, orang pertama di daftar 'paling tak ingin ditemui' miliknya tengah terduduk kepayahan disamping seorang wanita tua.

Hinata ingin langsung pergi saat itu juga, ketika si wanita tua justru menghentikannya dan berbuat semakin buruk dengan memintanya mengantar Pein ke klinik.

Si indigo sungguh tak peduli, bahkan jika Pein harus kehabisan darah atau nyawa sekalipun. Karena Hyuuga sulung itu benar-benar tak mau berurusan lagi dengan orang bernama Pein.

Pein Ambruk dengan tiba-tiba, membuat sang nenek yang berteriak kaget, dan Hinata yang total merutuki nasib buruknya. Gadis itu menghentikan siapapun yang lewat di jalan, memintanya untuk membawa seorang remaja SMA ke klinik agar bisa diobati.

Tidak. Hinata tidak mau menolong Pein. Benar-benar tidak mau.

.

.

.

Terbangun di ruang serba putih dan bau obat yang menyengat sudah biasa bagi seorang Pein. Bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit seolah hobinya.

Pein mengerjap, menyesuaikan kelopak matanya yang masih lengket bak terkena lem. Kepalanya yang pening masih berbekas, dan tangan serta inderanya yang lain mulai bisa bergerak sesuai kemauan otak.

Dari sudut mata, Pein menyadari kalau ruangan ini kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda Naruko ada di tempat ini. Syukurlah.

Baru saja Pein akan memejamkan mata kembali dan berniat untuk beristirahat, ketika pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Menampilkan Naruko dengan wajah cemas luar biasa dan rambut awut-awutan. Kacau sekali gadis itu.

"Bodoh! Kau kenapa lagi?" Semburan amarah langsung diterima Pein pertama kali setelah Naruko mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku disini?"

"Kau sendiri kan yang mengirimi aku sms. Kau lupa? Jangan bilang otakmu itu sedikit bergeser karena perkelahian!"

Pein terdiam. Mungkin sang nenek yang mengirimi pesan singkat pada Naruko. Meski kadar tak mungkinnya melebihi sembilan puluh persen, tapi memikirkan orang lain yang pernah dilukai untuk rela mengirimi kabar pada Naruko adalah hal terakhir yang singgah di pikiran Pein. Bukannya tak bisa mengira-ngira, hanya Pein tak suka semua yang berkaitan dengan Hinata. Gadis terlampau biasa yang membuat sepupu tersayangnya sakit hati.

"Sudah. Kau tidur saja, pulihkan kondisi otakmu yang miring itu."

Yang diberi nasehat mendengus, tak mencoba melawan perkataan Naruko.

Sementara si gadis bersurai pirang melangkah pergi, mengisi perutnya yang sudah merongrong meminta diisi.

.

.

.

Pintu loker no 27 tertutup, sepatu sekolah berwarna putihnya sudah tersimpan rapi. Kunci loker kecil dengan gantungan bunga lavender mendapat bagiannya di kantong tas hitam milik Hinata.

Hinata berbalik ketika tepat dibelakangnya ada Uchiha bungsu yang sedang menyender dengan tangan bersidekap. Memandang lurus pada Hinata. Tak merasa berdosa sedikit pun karena berhasil membuat gadis di depannya merasa tak nyaman luar biasa. Acuh tak acuh meski menyadari kalau gelagat sang netra bulan pucat menunjukan rasa terganggu yang sangat kentara.

Mengembuskan napasnya, Hinata mencoba tak menghiraukan sosok Sasuke yang masih betah memperhatikannya. Dia berjalan pulang seraya menenteng payung berwarna biru muda—Menuruti info ramalan cuaca hari ini yang benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"Hyuuga."

Sasuke memanggil. Dengan suaranya yang rendah dan sarat akan aura mencekam kembali membuat Hinata menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Di luar Hujan. Aku tak bawa payung. Bisa kau meminjamiku payungmu?"

Sang manik putih keunguan memincingkan mata, "Aku cuma bawa satu payung."

"Cukup untuk berdua kan?"

Mulut Hinata terbuka sedikit, jadi ini maksudnya. Sulung Hyuuga masih memikirkan jawaban ketika Sasuke sudah mendekat dan berada disampingnya.

"Jawabanmu lama sekali," gerutu pemuda itu.

Kening Hinata mengerut, Sasuke terlalu tidak sabaran.

"Begini Sasuke-san, aku—"

Kalimatnya terhenti, persis ketika dari arah lorong sekolah yang sepi Pein dengan raut tanpa ekspresinya berjalan pelan ke luar.

Hinata membeku di tempat. Melirik Sasuke, lalu pada Pein yang Hinata bisa bersumpah dengan jelas melihatnya sedang berdua dengan Sasuke.

Ini keadaan gawat kuadrat.

Otak Hinata berputar cepat, mencari tindakan paling tepat untuk situasinya sekarang.

Sekali lagi melihat Sasuke dari sudut mata, Hinata menyerahkan payungnya ke tangan pemuda itu.

"Kau saja yang pakai. Hujannya tidak deras. Aku duluan."

Dan Hinata berlari, menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang benar-benar perbuatan yang sia-sia.

Dua orang pemuda yang sama-sama memandangi gadis itu bergeming. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Gadis aneh," gumam Sasuke sembari tersenyum miring.

"Bodoh," kata Pein dengan pandangan tajam yang terus terarah pada Hinata.

TBC

Pojok review :

**hinata itu imut** : itu saya salah penempatan, Hinata-san. Romance ya? Mungkin sedikit. Meski sudah saya kasih genre itu di properties ceritanya.

**You-Know-Who** : bukannya sudah dijelaskan, YKW-san? Pein melakukan itu karena Naruko suka Sasuke suka Hinata. (?)

**Guest**+**Lavender**+**agensichennai** : Sudah saya lanjutkan ini ...

**Gee **: terima kasih sudah suka cerita saya, saya apdet ini.

**kinikama hatake** : salam kenal juga, dan ini sudah apdet.

Pojok Author :

Ceritanya semakin gak karuan. Terima kasih bagi pereview, pe-fav, dan pe-follow cerita ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**Afeksi Kelabu Sang Lara  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini  
standar warning applied**

.

"Kau tidak bawa payung?"

Kiba yang datang entah dari mana ketika Hinata baru saja sampai gerbang sekolah berperan bak dewa penyelamat. Hinata menatap berbinar pada teman kecilnya. Dan bergabung dengan Kiba di bawah satu payung yang sama tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu.

"Aku lupa bawa," jawab Hinata tak lama kemudian. Senyumnya melintang. Terlihat seolah lega sekali.

Kiba mengernyit, heran karena teman kecilnya ini yang terkadang paling rewel mengingatkan ia dan Shino untuk membawa payung ke sekolah, tapi sekarang justru tidak.

"Lain kali jangan lupa lagi. Lihat, bajumu basah semua." Kiba spontan melepas seragam atas miliknya, yang hanya menyisakan kaus coklat bergambar anjing sebagai dalaman, "pakai ini. Maaf kalau yang kupunya bukan jaket."

Hinata meraih seragam Kiba dengan cepat, memasangkan baju gakuran Kiba yang terlalu besar di tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Untung tadi kau tidak ada pelajaran olahraga ya, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba yang awalnya tidak menangkap candaan Hinata hanya mengernyit, dan tak sampai dua detik kemudian ketika dengan cepat dia melingkari lengan kanannya di leher Hinata, seolah ingin mencekik gadis itu.

"Heh, sukuri saja aku yang sudah begitu baik terhadapmu."

Hinata tak menjawab, hanya kekehan tawa riang yang bersumber darinya.

Dia meminta ampun dengan gelak tawa yang tak berkurang.

Melupakan dengan kilat bahwa mereka berdua masih berada di halaman sekolah, menghilangkan dengan cepat rasa takut yang diperbuat oleh Pein hampir lima menit yang lalu.

Dan kemudian terlupa bahwa mereka berdua masih ada dalam jarak pandang Uchiha muda.

.

.

.

"Brengsek."

Umpatan pelan keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai siswa santun di sekolah dan tak banyak bicara itu.

Payung Hinata yang tengah dia genggam menjadi korban remasan tangannya.

Pein masih bersama Sasuke ketika pemuda bersurai raven itu menunjukan ekspresi berbeda yang jarang ditunjukan pada teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Ekspresi cemburu berlebihan pada seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Pein!"

Suara Naruko memutuskan fokus Pein, pemuda itu menoleh pada sang sepupu. Menunggu Naruko yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, Pein?" wajah riang Naruko berubah dengan cepat ketika si cantik pirang menyadari kalau pujaan hatinya berada tak jauh darinya. Ekspresi malu-malu seorang remaja yang kasmaran.

"Kau juga mau pulang, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruko yang berusaha mengawali konversasi pada si stoik Sasuke.

Yang ditanya menoleh, membuat pipi sang penanya merona merah.

"Hn."

"Mau pulang bersama denganku dan sepupuku Pein?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah pein, seakan mengamati pemuda tinggi besar bertindik itu, lalu kembali melihat ke Naruko, "Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku akan pulang sendiri."

Dan tidak ada pembicaraan lagi. Sasuke memilih membuka payung bening milik Hinata, berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Seiring dengan perginya Sasuke ke luar gedung sekolah, Pein bisa merasakan lengan baju seragamnya yang di tarik Naruko, pemuda itu menoleh kembali dan disuguhi wajah Naruko yang tak lama lagi akan menangis.

Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, bibirnya yang kecil digigit kuat-kuat. Terlihat menyedihkan sekali.

Pein lebih tahu dari siapapun bahwa Naruko berusaha setengah mati menguatkan hatinya akibat penolakan berkali-kali yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

Si surai oranye merengkuh tubuh Naruko, merasakan pemberontakan sia-sia sang sepupu, dan akhirnya mendapat pernyataan kekalahan yang ditandai dengan diamnya sang gadis.

Naruko menangis sesenggukan, meremas baju seragam bagian depan milik Pein, membuat baju seragam berwarna hitam itu menjadi kusut.

Naruko tak peduli, dia sungguh tak peduli.

.

.

.

Biasanya, yang terbawa ke rumah ketika mereka berdua pulang bersama adalah berisiknya Naruko yang menceritakan semua yang dialaminya di sekolah dari siang sampai saat mereka pulang bersama.

Atau terkadang umpatan-umpatan marah yang Naruko lontarkan karena banyak hal yang terjadi tidak sesuai kehendaknya.

Bila itu terjadi, Pein hanya akan menguap sekali, lalu berpura-pura tak peduli meski telinganya terpasang dengan baik demi mendengarkan curhatan sang sepupu.

Tapi kali ini yang terbawa ke rumah adalah sikap diam Naruko yang tak normal. Pein tahu kalau ini semua karena Sasuke dan Hinata sebagai penyebab utama. Merasa benci luar biasa pada dua orang yang telah mengubah sang sepupu sampai sejauh ini.

Naruko adalah sepupunya yang berharga, yang tak sepatutnya diperlakukan tidak adil oleh dua orang tak tahu diri itu.

.

.

.

Ini hari minggu yang normal. Ada Pein yang tengah berada di perjalanan pulang setelah mengantar Naruko yang les balet tiap hari minggu.

Minggu siang yang biasa, yang saking biasanya sampai bisa terlupa dengan cepat. Pulang ke rumahnya sendiri dengan bus sebagai kendaraan umum satu-satunya yang melewati kompleks rumah.

Seharusnya biasa saja seperti hari minggu yang lain, tapi kemudian berubah menjadi tak biasa ketika manik ungu Pein menangkap sosok orang yang paling dia benci tengah duduk dan tertidur di pojok kiri bangku paling belakang. Kepalanya terantuk-antuk, sesekali seolah gadis bersurai indigo itu terbangun, tetapi jalan bus yang kadang tak selalu lancar tak sampai membuat si manik pucat terjaga.

Pein mengernyit, mempertanyakan gadis itu yang berani sekali tertidur dalam kendaraan umum seperti ini. Dan ketika matanya melirik pada dua orang laki-laki yang pernah dia lihat tengah mengobrol bersama Hinata ketika pelajaran olahraga, maka pahamlah Pein kenapa Hinata bisa sesantai itu terlelap di bus.

Sang pemuda bertindik memilih satu kursi kosong yang tersedia, satu kursi yang berada di depan Hinata. Bukan sengaja memilih duduk di sana, tapi karena yang kosong hanya kursi bagaian itu.

Yang dilakukan oleh seorang Pein Yahiko hanyalah memandang pemandangan yang terlewat selagi dia menaiki bus, sesekali mengecek ponselnya yang berbunyi karena e-mail dari Naruko. Membalas beberapa pesan elektronik itu hanya untuk formalitas agar sang sepupu tersayang tidak pulang dalam keadaan marah-marah padanya hanya karena satu pesan yang tak dibalas.

Pemuda itu hampir memilih untuk memasang headphone ketika suara teman Hinata terdengar.

"Hinata-chan pasti kelelahan, entah untuk apa dia mulai bekerja sampingan. Bagian kerjanya berakhir terlalu malam, kadang aku harus menungguinya sampai benar-benar selesai bekerja."

"Kau seperti pacarnya saja."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya khawatir pada Hinata-chan."

"..."

"Sungguh."

"..."

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Entah untuk alasan apa, tapi Pein tidak jadi memasang headphone ke sepasang telinganya. Memilih menekuri berbagai toko yang terlewat dengan cepat, dan merasakan sedikit angin yang lolos dari jendela bus yang dia biarkan terbuka.

.

.

.

Memilih mengikuti klub buku yang jumlah anggotanya tak sampai sepuluh adalah pilihan paling benar yang dibuat Hinata sepanjang masa SMA-nya di Konoha High School.

Karena kecintaannya pada buku-buku tersalurkan di klub ini, dan tak perlu merasa aneh karena teman-temannya yang lain juga begitu fanatiknya seperti dia.

Pertemuan ke sepuluh klubnya, Hinata lebih memilih duduk terdiam di meja besar di tengah perpustakaan sekolah. Hari senin. Pukul tiga sehabis pulang sekolah. Jadwal mingguan dimana anggota klub buku sepakat untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka tiap hari itu.

Ada Shino yang asik berkeliling menelusuri ensiklopedi serangga, anak itu memang memiliki minat berlebihan pada hewan-hewan yang disebut serangga. Sesekali terdengar kekehan misterius, tak begitu jelas bagian lucu apa yang bisa membuatnya tertawa.

Temari yang duduk berdampingan dengan Matsuri, membahas buku tentang jenis-jenis tanah. Terlihat sangat seru dan tak boleh diganggu.

Dan gerombolan berisik Kankuro, Ino, Sakura dan Kiba. Yang anehnya mau mengikuti klub yang kegiatannya hanya duduk membaca buku dan sesekali mendiskusikan beberapa buku yang dirasa patut untuk dibedah isinya, sedang berdebat mengenai hal abstrak yang tak berhubungan dengan buku sama sekali.

Hinata menatap buku penulis lama yang sudah selesai dia baca, membutuhkan satu minggu berturut-turut untuk menghabiskan satu buku yang memiliki tebal 2 senti itu.

Mencoba melihat dan menemukan satu buku menarik lain di perpustakaan ini, gadis bermanik putih pucat memilih beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri susunan buku yang berjejer rapi di rak-rak tinggi.

Bagian sastra terlewati, begitupula ekonomi, ensiklopedi, dan psikologi. Hinata terus berjalan ke arah rak-rak buku berlabel fiksi yang berada di ujung kanan perpustakaan.

Dua rak tinggi yang berdampingan dengan jendela besar yang langsung bisa melihat ke lapangan sekolah.

Hinata tak terlalu melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di lapangan, dia terlalu asik memilih buku yang hendak dia baca ketika suara kaca pecah mengejutkan dia dan kawan-kawannya.

Jendela perpustakaan sekolah tepat dimana dia berdiri pecah berkeping-keping dengan kaca yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Mulanya hanya kaget yang dia rasakan, tapi ketika retina mata menunjukan satu sosok bersurai oranye yang berdiri dilapangan sekolah sembari menyeringai, ketakukan otomatis menguasai Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kau tak apa-apa?"

Hampir semua anggota klub buku bergegas menghampiri Hinata yang sempat berteriak kaget sesaat setelah kejadian kaca pecah menghentikan aktivitas mereka semua.

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan yang ditunjukan untuknya, dia merosot jatuh ke lantai perpustakaan yang dingin, lalu menangis terisak, gemetaran dan ketakutan setengah mati.

"Hinata-chan tanganmu berdarah, mungkin karena kaca pecah tadi. Aku akan membawamu ke UKS, yang lain tolong segera panggil Kurenai-sensei dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini." Temari yang merupakan ketua klub buku bergegas menarik Hinata yang terduduk.

Bahkan luka yang dia derita tak sampai menarik perhatian karena dikalahkan rasa takut berlebihan sejak Hinata melihat siapa yang dengan sengaja melempar kaca jendela perpustakaan dengan bola bisbol.

Pein Yahiko.

Satu nama sumber kebencian Hinata yang meluap, tak pernah sebelum ini gadis pendiam itu begitu membenci seseorang sampai hanya menyebut namanya sudah membuatnya muak.

Tapi toh dia tak berkutik dengan perlakuan pemuda itu, perlakuan pemuda gila yang dengan sadar ingin mencelakainya, yang pasti berteriak senang jika dia sampai terluka karena perbuatannya, pemuda tak waras yang ingin sekali membunuh Hinata.

.

.

.

"Lukamu sudah kubersihkan dengan alkohol, dan sudah kuperban agar darah tak lagi keluar. Untung pecahan kacanya bisa diambil dan tidak terlalu kecil hingga sulit dilihat, kau beruntung, nak."

Yang diberi tahu meringis, kali ini dia beruntung, tapi entah untuk lain waktu.

Hinata menatap lengan kanannya yang terbalut perban, berterima kasih pada Shizune-sensei yang merawat lukanya dan dengan telaten membersikan luka itu. Lalu melirik ke Temari yang bersidekap di ujung ranjang UKS, menemani anggota klub yang dia pimpin dalam diam.

"Nah, kau boleh pulang sekarang," ujar Shizune mempersilakan murid-muridnya.

Sekali lagi Hinata berterimakasih. Dia berjalan beriringan dengan Temari menuju perpustakaan sekolah, dimana teman-teman mereka sudah menunggu di depan pintunya.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Kurenai-sensei tentang apa yang terjadi. Dia menanyakan siapa kiranya yang melempar jendela perpustakaan dengan bola bisbol. Karena aku tak berada di sekitar jendela dan masih asik dengan buku yang kubaca, jadi aku tak bisa menjelaskan apapun pada sensei." Kiba melapor segera setelah Temari dan Hinata sampai di depan pemuda itu.

"Karena Hinata-chan yang waktu itu berdiri tak jauh dari jendela, apa kau bisa melihat seseorang yang kiranya mencurigakan dan berpotensi berbuat jahil, Hinata-chan?" Kali ini Sakura yang berbicara.

Si gadis bersurai indigo yang semula hanya menunduk, mendongak dengan cepat, mata putih miliknya terbelalak barang sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk menggeleng sebagai jawabannya atas pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau sama sekali tak melihat seorang pun, Hinata-chan?" desak Sakura.

Hinata masih menggeleng, "Aku tak memerhatikan lapangan sekolah, aku sedang mencari-cari buku ketika tiba-tiba jendela disampingku pecah."

Sakura tetap berusaha memertanyakan hal yang sama ketika Temari mencoba menengahi, "Sudah Sakura-chan, yang penting kan Hinata-chan tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tindakan tadi kan berbahaya sekali."

"Oh ya, karena jendela perpustakaan baru besok akan diperbaiki, dan kemungkinan besar baru lusa selesainya, kunci perpustakaan yang biasa kita pegang diminta dulu oleh Kurenai-sensei," lapor Kiba lagi.

Temari mengangguk dan tak menanggapi lebih lanjut tentang kejadian ini.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba kepada temannya yang pendiam, "lukamu tidak dalam, kan?"

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Hinata menggeleng menenangkan pada sang sahabat yang kadang kelewat khawatir padanya itu.

Pikiran si gadis melanglang buana ke hal lain yang mengganggu sedari tadi.

Pein Yahiko pasti melempar bola bisbol sebagai peringatan karena kemarin Hinata terlihat berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menahan napas, dan mengembuskannya. Seolah lelah sekali.

Berurusan dengan pemuda macam Pein bukan hal yang pernah dibayangkannya, berbahaya sekali jika sampai berurusan dengan surai oranye itu.

Tiba-tiba meminta Sasuke menjauh pun serasa tidak mungkin, kenyataan bahwa si pemuda cuek itu tak menyatakan cinta pada Hinata, hanya akan dianggap kalau Hinata terlalu percaya diri. Dan berakhir dengan malu yang terbawa olehnya.

Namun, terus-terusan diam dan tak berbuat apa-apa tentu saja tak benar. Jika terus berdiam diri, bisa saja Pein melakukan hal seperti dulu lagi, memukulinya habis-habisan, atau lebih parah dari itu, menghabisi nyawanya tanpa ampun.

Gemetar menyerang Hinata lagi.

Apa yang harus dia perbuat?

"Hari ini jadwal kerjamu kan? Benar tak apa mengingat kondisimu yang seperti ini?" Kiba kembali bertanya.

Hinata tersentak, baru sadar pada apa yang dikatakan Kiba, "Ah ya, tidak apa-apa. Lukaku tidak separah itu kok. Aku masih bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa."

Kiba terus saja merasa sangsi, Hingga akhirnya memilih percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Walau perasaannya terus tak enak.

.

.

.

Malam di hari senin yang sama, pukul enam kurang sedikit. Setelah pamit pada sang ayah untuk berangkat ke mini market tempat dia bekerja sampingan, Hinata mengayuh sepedanya kencang-kencang. Jarak dari rumahnya tak begitu jauh sebenarnya, bahkan ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki pun bisa, tapi mencegah hal tak diinginkan yang mungkin saja menimpa karena dia pulang malam, mengharuskan Hinata memilih membawa sepedanya dibanding berjalan sendirian di atas jam sebelas malam.

Gadis itu memarkir sepedanya di tempat parkir sepeda di samping mini market, memasang rantai di kedua rodanya, dan bergegas masuk untuk berganti seragam dan mulai bekerja.

"Semangat seperti biasa, Hinata-chan?" sapa Iruka, atasan Hinata tepat setelah sang manik pucat beranjak memasuki meja kasir.

"Iya, Iruka-san."

Pekerjaan sampingan Hinata di sini tidaklah bergaji besar, hampir setengah dari gaji pegawai biasa macam Kakashi —pekerja lain yang berbeda waktu kerja— tapi ada satu hal yang membuat gadis itu bertahan, bagaimanapun dia sedang ingin mengumpulkan uang.

Keadaan mini market tak ramai, hanya ada satu pembeli ibu-ibu yang sedang memilih apa yang hendak dia beli dan anak laki-lakinya yang berlari kesana-kemari. Jadi Hinata memilih menata barang-barang yang masih tersimpan di kotak untuk diletakan di rak daripada hanya berdiam diri di belakang meja kasir.

Gadis itu mondar-mandir ke sana kemari, kembali ke meja kasir ketika sang ibu pembeli selesai memilih belanjaannya, lalu menata barang lagi.

Harapan Hinata untuk jam kerja hari ini biasa saja, seperti harapan ketika dia berdoa sebelum memulai pekerjaannya.

Berharap kalau kerjaannya berjalan selancar dan sebaik yang bisa dia lakukan. Tak ada hal lain selain itu.

Tapi sepertinya kali ini, doanya tak terkabulkan.

Bel di pintu sebagai tanda bahwa ada pelanggan lain yang masuk mulanya dianggap sebagai kebiasaan pelanggan lain. Dan Hinata pun masih santai menata ramen instan yang sekarang tinggal seperempatnya saja yang berada di kotak.

Tapi bukan satu hal yang terbayangkan di otak ketika pembeli yang harusnya dia layani adalah seseorang yang menjadi dewa kesialannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pein Yahiko.

Tangan Hinata mendadak terkena tremor, matanya menolak untuk memandang Pein dan lebih memilih menunduk. Menghindari rasa benci yang semakin meluap hanya dengan melihat pemuda berbahaya bernama Pein Yahiko.

Permen karet, plester, obat sakit kepala dan air mineral adalah hal yang dibeli pemuda itu.

Hinata tak mau tahu kalau sikapnya sungguh menjengkelkan, bahkan sudah siap jika Iruka-san menegurnya dan menceramahinya tentang sopan santun yang harus ditunjukan dihadapan pembeli.

Terserah saja. Mana mungkin Hinata bisa bersikap biasa pada orang yang paling dia benci nomer satu dalam hidupnya.

Kembalian uang yang diberikan tak diikuti basa-basi yang dilakukan seorang Hinata jika dengan pembeli lain. Matanya memandang benci pada Pein Yahiko yang bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka, ekspresinya datar.

Pein berlalu secepat yang Hinata mau, bernapas lega setelah orang gila itu pergi dari hadapannya.

Dan merasa bersyukur atasannya tak mendatanginya dan menasehati seperti yang ada dipikiran Hinata sebelumnya.

.

Pukul sebelas lebih lima belas. Hinata sudah berganti dengan bajunya yang biasa, dengan jaket hangat yang membalut tubuh mungilnya dan syal yang terikat rapi.

Kakashi-san sudah datang dan menggantikan tempat kerjanya. Mini market tempat Hinata bekerja adalah sebuah mini market 24 jam yang dijaga bergantian oleh Iruka sang pemilik, Hinata dan juga Kakashi.

Gadis itu berjongkok di samping roda sepeda untuk melepaskan rantainya. Menaiki sepeda setelah rantai benar-benar terlepas dan mulai mengayuh cepat-cepat untuk segera sampai ke rumah. Sialnya, Kiba tak bisa menemaninya seperti biasa.

Hanya tinggal belokan sekali dan Hinata sudah bisa melihat rumah bertingkat satu yang merupakan milik keluarganya. Seharusnya seperti itu, tapi tidak semudah kali ini.

Gadis itu dihadang empat orang pemuda secara tiba-tiba, seringai mereka tercetak dengan jelas. Hinata meneguk ludahnya takut-takut.

Kenapa hari ini dia sial sekali sih?

Pemuda itu mengepung Hinata dengan cepat, tak sampai membuat gadis itu berbalik pergi atau hal lain yang untuk melarikan diri.

Hinata pasrah, dia tak mungkin bisa melawan mereka yang tenaganya tak mungkin diimbangi gadis biasa sepertinya.

Air mata sudah turun dari manik, mulutnya merapal berbagai doa agar bisa dilindungi Kami-sama. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya terhenti di tenggorokan dan menolak untuk keluar.

Hinata dalam keadaan hampir mati kaku berdiri.

Pemuda bersurai putih mulai tertawa, membuat Hinata menoleh, dan mengenali pemuda itu sebagai orang yang ikut memukulinya bersama Pein.

Jadi ini semua ada hubungannya dengan pemuda gila itu?

Kenapa Hinata tak terkejut?

Si mata pucat menggigit bibirnya keras, sakit sampai dia yakin sebentar lagi dia akan membuat bibirnya sendiri berdarah.

Entah apa lagi yang direncanakan Pein terhadapnya. Apakah mencoba memukul kepalanya dengan bola bisbol tak cukup?

Si surai putih mendekat, seringai melintang seperti boneka rusak yang terbuang, memegangi lengan Hinata, memaksanya untuk menjauh dari sepeda.

Pemuda lain dengan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya menggeram kesal ketika mangsanya memberontak tak menurut, dia membantu sang kawan memegang lengan Hinata yang lain.

"L-lepaskan, kumohon ... Aku tak pernah berbuat salah pada kalian, Kumohon."

Dan permohonan itu bak angin lalu yang sekilas melintas di telinga ke empat pemuda itu.

Tawa mereka semakin membahana, Hinata tak tahu bagaimana lagi nasibnya.

Dia memohon kembali, menangis lagi dan terus-terusan memberontak.

Tangisnya pecah ketika si surai putih mulai mencoba menciuminya, ketakutan Hinata benar-benar di level tertinggi. Seumur hidup, kejadian pelecahan ini tak pernah mau sampai terjadi padanya.

"Le-lepaskan ..."

Tapi yang diminta tentu tak bakal melepaskan mangsa tak berdaya mereka.

Pergelangan tangan Hinata memerah, bekas pegangan pemuda-pemuda kurang ajar yang tetap tak mau meloloskannya.

Tubuhnya mulai dijamah dan pikirannya kosong seketika, matanya seolah tak berjiwa. Hinata mungkin sudah setengah mati karena rasa takut berlebih ketika ...

"Hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara seseorang entah siapa menghentikan perbuatan keempat pemuda itu, membuat mereka lari tunggang langgang dan melepaskan begitu saja Hinata yang kini merosot seperti orang ling-lung di jalan beraspal yang sepi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak?"

Seingat Hinata dia tak menjawab apa-apa pertanyaan dari entah siapa yang lewat itu, dia total mati rasa, dia total ketakutan hingga seperti hampir mati.

Dan tak mengingat ketika keesokan harinya dia sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hinata menyerah. Dia harus menjauh.

Perlakuan Pein benar-benar tidak adil padanya, ini sudah di ambang batas kemampuan gadis itu.

Jadi, setelah berpikir ribuan kali, Hinata memutuskan untuk menemui si biang masalah di tempatnya biasa berdiam diri.

Atap sekolah.

Dengan langkah yang diusahakan berani, dan tangan mengepal guna menguatkan diri. Hinata menghampiri si pemuda betindik yang duduk sendiri.

Gadis itu menatap Pein, yang dibalas dengan pandangan benci pemuda itu.

Hinata sudah memerhitungkan resiko yang ada, tentang dia yang bisa saja dihabisi disini, saat ini juga atau dilempar dan dijatuhkan dari lantai empat sekolah mereka termasuk salah satu resiko yang mungkin Hinata terima.

Tapi Hinata tak peduli lagi, dia harus berbicara dengan orang gila itu.

"Ada perlu denganku?" tanya Pein, bahkan mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat emosi Hinata meluap.

"B-berhenti menggangguku."

"Kau yang terlebih dahulu mengganggu sepupuku."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Hinata berteriak,"aku tak mengenal Naruko, tak mengenal Sasuke. Kehidupanku tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka. Berhenti mencoba mencelakakan aku!"

Pein menyeringai, "Tapi sepupuku terluka karenamu."

Hinata mengepal kuat, jengkel luar biasa pada Pein Yahiko. "Aku tak punya urusan dengan sepupumu. Tak pernah mencoba untuk mendekat atau mempunyai masalah dengan dia. Tak ada hubungannya denganku jika dia menyukai Sasuke dan ternyata Sasuke tidak."

Pemuda itu berdiri tiba-tiba, dengan cepat menarik kerah leher Hinata, "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, atau aku bisa saja merobek mulutmu sekarang."

"K-karena m-memang begitu kan?" ketakutan membuat Hinata gagap, meski sudah mati-matian dia mengumpulkan keberanian, "a-aku tak berurusan dengan kisah cinta Naruko, tak mau tahu sedikitpun tentang itu. Jika kau begitu mencintai sepupumu, bukan orang lain yang harusnya menjadi sasaran rasa frustasimu dan babak belur."

Cengkraman Pein tak mengendur, semakin kuat hingga Hinata mulai megap-megap. Tentu kalimatnya yang terakhir membuat Pein semakin murka.

"Kau ingin aku menjauh kan? Betul kan? Tenang saja aku akan pergi." Keberanian mulai kembali lagi menemani si manik pucat, dan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya selancar ketika dia berbicara seperti biasa, "tapi aku butuh waktu. Dan sampai saat itu terjadi, ku mohon berhenti mencoba untuk membunuhku."

Pein menatap tajam Hinata. Terdiam. Mungkin memikirkan keputusan yang akan dia ambil.

Cengkramannya mengendur, dan udara kembali melewati tenggorokan Hinata dengan benar.

"Pergi jauh dari hadapanku dan Naruko secepatnya."

Kali ini tarikan pein di kerah seragam Hinata terlepas. Gadis itu mengelus lehernya yang sakit, dia menatap lagi ke Pein.

"Kita sepakat. Dan tenang saja, aku sudah muak bertemu denganmu. Maka secepat yang aku bisa, aku akan pergi."

Pein mendecih. Tak melepaskan pandangan sedikit pun pada sosok Hinata yang berbalik pergi menjauh.

Pemuda itu kembali terduduk seperti biasa.

"Mencintai Naruko? Yang benar saja!" gumamannya tak terdengar.

Pemuda itu masih diam ditempat ketika menyadari ada orang lain yang berdiri di depannya.

"Pein ..."

Naruko Uzumaki.

Kaget sedikit kentara di wajah Pein yang membelalakan mata, "Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"..." Naruko tak menjawab.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Jadi Hinata tidak kecelakaan? Jadi dia tak masuk waktu itu karena dihajar olehmu?"

Giliran Pein yang tak menjawab.

"Aku tak memintamu mencelakainya, Pein." Tiba-tiba Naruko terisak, menatap sepupunya seolah pesakitan yang kambuh tanpa disangka-sangka, "aku tak memintamu untuk berusaha membunuhnya. Kau jangan membuatku menjadi orang jahat yang dengan mudahnya menyingkirkan orang lain karena masalah cinta."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Kau tak boleh seperti itu."

Dan waktu istirahat yang biasanya diselingi dengan canda tawa Naruko berganti dengan isakan gadis periang itu yang tertinggal di otak Pein.

Pemuda itu ditinggal sendiri. Sementara Naruko memilih berlari pergi.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Maaf, di chapter ini saya tidak bisa membalas review satu persatu, maaf sekali.  
Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada teman-teman yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya yang jauh dari kata bagus ini.  
Dan maaf kalau jadwal apdetnya ternyata jadi berantakan sama fic saya yang satu lagi dan cerita yang beralur terlalu cepat dan absurd ini

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.  
terima kasih.


End file.
